


way to go

by helsinkibaby



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: At Mike’s retirement party, he lasts an hour. Tops.





	way to go

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : celebrations  
> Prompt: Pitch, Mike/Ginny, retirement party

Mike Lawson loves the Padres. 

The Padres love Mike Lawson. 

So of course he’s never going to be able to leave quietly. His retirement party quickly takes on a life of its own, going from from a simple get together to a bone fide Big Fucking Deal in the blink of an eye. There’s a red carpet and celebrities wall to wall, speeches and presentations and television cameras and anyone who is anyone is at the biggest hotel in San Diego that night. 

Mike lasts an hour, tops. 

Not because he’s ungrateful. He’s more grateful than he’ll ever be able to express for everything the Padres have done for him. It’s just that, as someone way wiser than him once said, when you know how you’re going to spend the rest of your life, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. 

And guest of honour of not, Mike decides he can’t wait another minute to find out how Ginny’s smile feels pressed against his lips, how her skin feels under his palms. 

Spoiler alert, the answer is better than he ever dared to imagine, and he imagined plenty. 

But he never imagined the look in her eyes as he presses her against the wall of his hotel room, the throaty timbre of her voice as she admits that she’d picked out the dress she’s wearing tonight specifically to drive him wild. His voice is just as throaty when he tells her that her plan worked, and that’s before he unzips it and finds out just what she isn’t wearing underneath. Her wicked grin feels even better under his lips than her smile had and the last coherent thought he has before he gives himself over to temptation is that she’s going to be the death of him. 

But, he thinks later, what a way to go.


End file.
